A tale of 4 Friends - Pokemorph Gijinka - No longer being worked on
by Doms3PugsLikesPokemon
Summary: One day while camping in the woods, kids are abducted and sent to a top secret research facility. After a few strange things happen, they wish there lives would be normal, but will they ever be normal again? (Hope this is okay, summary may change) The rating is for future violence. More info on hiatus inside at rear.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first ever story!**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **[Telepathy]**

"Wow, this is great!" Said one of my friends, Eteinne. (If you can't pronounce it, its said a-t-n)

"Agreed." My other friend, Kellan, said. "This is one of the better views I've seen in a while."

"Guys, we need to be heading back. Its getting dark, and there are wolves in these woods" I said.

"Aw!" Said Etienne, who quickly perked up at the mention of marshmallows.

Me and 2 of my best buddies were on a Boy Scout trip to Camp Whiting, in CT. While it was lesser known, it was great for small-medium troops like mine, because it had 2 lean-tos and a cabin for the adults. We had gotten permission earlier to hike up to the peak, and had just gotten there. Kellan had been in scouts for a while, but Eteinne was a newb in comparison, and this was his first trip.

-A few minutes later-

"Do any of you smell something?" Kellan said.

"Now that you mention it, I do..." Eteinne said.

"It smells like something is burning!" I replied. "And not the cheerful campfire kind of burning! Come on!"

We quickened our pace. As we finally reached camp, we saw it was engulfed in flames!

"That's one big bonfire" Said Eteinne. "Wait... does this mean no marshmallows?"

Seeing some of the nearby trees catch fire, I told everyone we have to move now. "Theirs a clearing were someone could get us, and I have my flare and fire starters" I said as well. As we were moving, we heard a few helicopters. I lit the flare, and we made it the clearing. A few minutes later, one of the helicopters dropped down. The chopper itself was a big one, probably a cargo transport. 'Getting anything in the sky to help eh?' I thought as the door opened, and a person who I never thought I would see in a million years stepped out: My recently pronounced dead friend who had been missing for 6 months, after an avalanche broke his car to smithereens in north Alaska. His name is Jack. I was about to ask what happened, when I noticed his strange attire. He had this weird flower shaped hat, green clothes, and what looked like a vine whip attached to his belt. His skin had a greenish hue to it as well. The only words to escape my mouth were "Why are you dressed like that?" Before he threw something that looked like the bile bombs from L4D2. (Yes I brought L4D2 into this. If you dont like it, leave, theres more references coming concerning other things.) Before we could move, the canister exploded and sprayed this weird goo all over us. Upon touching us, it started to expand. Looking around, I saw that Kellan and Eteinne had some on them as well. As it reached my face, I blacked out.

-P.O.V. Switch: Jack-

'This part is always messy.' Thought Jack, the Commander of the Pokemorph special forces. 'The guys at Intel told me I would seeing some old friends, but didn't tell me exactly who. Well, this will be fun.'

 **How did you like it? Feel free to review, and if you want a Pokemorph in the story (Human and Pokemorph, shift at will sort of thing) Tell me the name of character, His/her Pokemon counterpart (Need girls, and no legendarys), their back-story before becoming a pokemorph, and a little about themselves. Try to keep the last 2 parts in about 3 paragraphs, more is allowed but may get edited out or mentioned later in the story (For example, if your character is an aspiring mechanic, it may be mentioned when needed, but not straight away.) They must be between 14 and 17 years old! (Old enough to be a teenager but young enough for no job) Try to have there backstory include something where something bad happened and they are presumed dead.**


	2. Changes and Explanations

**"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **[Telepathy]**

'That was weird... I dreamed that their was a giant fire, and, and my supposedly dead best friend splashed me with some goo.' Opening my eyes, I realize that it was no dream. I'm in a room, with Jack, or at least the weird looking one, sitting in front of me. "Never thought I'd see your ugly mug again" He says.

"Look whose talking!"

"Look, before we do anything else, I want you to look at that mirror over there."

I looked like some sort of blue ninga. I had these really baggy blue shorts, with white knee pads, and weird shoes. I had a blue long sleeve shirt, with a pink stripe through it, with blue gloves with white tips, and to top it off, a weird headband with cream colored bands coming of it. The weirdest part was that I felt none of it. It was so light weight that it almost felt like I had no clothes at all on.

"Okay... Wow... Um... Were did you get me the cool costume?"

"Its no costume."

"Haha... VERY funny..."

"If you don't believe me, try to take it off."

I did. The gloves were stuck, the head piece was stuck, the pants were like solid steel when tried to be formed, yet moved with me, (So like, you can't pinch or pull or poke it, but you can still walk.) and the top was like a formfitting jumpsuit.

"Why isn't it coming off?"

"Let me show you some more things before we do the Q&A"

"But..."

"No buts. Follow me!"

I reluctantly followed him out the door, after taking one last look in the mirror. 'This is just to crazy' I thought

He showed me the Cafeteria, which served breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In addition, you could have a snack whenever wanted. He showed me the bunks, each bunk having a different Pokemon type assigned to it. Apparently, I looked like a greninga, which landed me with the water types.

"Even though Greninga is both Water and Dark, i'm in water. Why?"

"We did the typing according to the most relevant type. So, Greninga is a frog. Greninga ends up with water. This got tricky with flying types, because not all were pure flying or flying/normal. What we did was put the flightless birds with there other type, and anything that flies in a sort of giant rookery. Even things like Crobat, which have no flying typing, end in the rookery. The rookery is like a few giant trees with lots of the trees is the area for land dwellers, but all Pokemorphs..."

"What?"

"Oh right, still a newb. Pokemorphs is the term we use to describe us. You know, the term someone who writes FanFiction came up with a while back. I mixture between Pokemon and Human"

Staggering, I replied: "So wait. I'm part Pokemon? Is that why I can't get this stuff off? Its like a second skin?"

"Yep. Everyone here is a Pokemorph. What we do is under the radar. For the general public, we don't exist. To the higher ups of the UN, we do, but only in the slightest of ways. They know there is an organization that does missions concerning global safety and security, but otherwise don't know a thing other then we eat a heck of lot of food."

"And why do we have to be like this?"

"You will see in due time. Back to the other topic, there is a area for land dwellers that all pokemorphs can visit. Technically, all Pokemorphs can visit all areas, but same can't or are afraid to. For example, A Charizard or Golem wouldn't go near the water, as their Pokemon counterparts our inhibited by it or downright scared of it"

"Okay you kind of lost me. What if the Golem liked to swim before?"

"The Pokegoo, as we call it, will instill some of that Pokemons natural behaviors and abilities into the new Pokemorph. For example, telepathy, moves, fears, instincts and, in the case of wings or tails, how to use those extra body parts."

"So wait, I can use Pokemon moves, like water shuriken for example?"

Jack smiled, and replied: "All in due time..."

Suddenly, we heard a scream which I knew could only be Kellan's.

 **How did you like it? Feel free to review, and if you want a Pokemorph in the story (Human and Pokemorph, shift at will sort of thing) Tell me the name of character, His/her Pokemon counterpart (Need girls, and no legendarys), their back-story before becoming a Pokemorph, and a little about themselves. Try to keep the last 2 parts in about 3 paragraphs, more is allowed but may get edited out or mentioned later in the story (For example, if your charecter is an aspiring mechanic, it may be mentioned when needed, but not straight away.) They must be between 14 and 17 years old! (Old enough to be a teenager but young enough for no job) Try to have there backstory be something where something bad happened and they are presumed dead.**


	3. Enter Kellan!

**Welcome back to my first ever story!**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **[Telepathy]**

-P.O.V. Switch: Kellan, a few minutes later-

"Why the heck do I have wings? Why do I feel so hot? And what is up with my hair! I don't know whats happening! Someone please explain! I want answers!"

"Definitely a Talonflame..." I heard someone mumble, and turned to see the door open.

"What is wrong with me? I know this isn't a dream because I pinched myself, but this (gestures to wings) isn't normal!"

"It is now."

"Haha, VERY funny."

"Try moving them."

"What?"

"I said, try moving them."

"Um... WHOA!"

"That was quick. Quicker then usual. You will be great. Before we continue, say hi to someone, will you?"

-P.O.V. Swap: Dom-

"Kellan?"

"Dom?"

"Before we continue, we get a little chat time, so I will tell you what I know. So, um, yeah, ask away."

"What is this place?"

"From what I've gathered, its big, and some sort of base of operations."

"Why do I look like this?"

"I still haven't got a straight answer for me, let alone you. Lets just say we look like those old fanfics we used to read about Pokemorphs. That doesn't just apply to looks though. We can use moves somehow, and have other characteristics of said Pokemon we are fused with. Case in point, your new wings."

"So this isn't a dream?"

"Far as I can tell."

"What was that goo stuff last night?"

"That I can answer." Jack, who had been listening until now, interjected. "What we did was create a sort of bacteria, that would replace certain parts of your genetic structure with certain Pokemon genetic structure. After you are completely covered by it, it knocks you out. Then, we scan you, pick the most suitable Pokemorph based on favorite Pokemon and body type, and it does its work. It conforms to your body, then shapes it to the new form. Since it would be painful otherwise, it puts you into a sort of coma until its done."

"In English please?" Kellan replied.

"It turns you into a part Pokemon part human hybrid." Jack summed up.

"Are we stuck like this forever? Can we go home?" I asked.

"No and No. While some of our elder Pokemorphs here can switch between Human and Pokemorphs, they can't return to their old lives. Why? That is because everyone thinks you are dead, and those people who can change back, can only hold it for about an hour, then turn back into part Pokemon. In addition, think about the fact that you can do things like shoot flame from your mouth, or create water disks that can slice steel. Everyone would be afraid of you, or worse, would experiment and kill you. Here, let me show you something..."

He led us to a room that looked like a communications center.

"Would someone please put up the recording of this mornings news?"

"Yes sir!" Someone replied and it came up.

"Last night, just after sunset, Camp Whiting, a small camp for Boy Scouts, was set ablaze by an unknown cause. Currently, there is no proof of any survivors, but officials are still combing the woods, and are hoping to find evidence of what could have happened." *Reporter gets whispered to by a stagehand* "This just in, one of the fire helicopters on the scene has an audio recording from the cockpit regarding a strange happening as they rushed to the scene." "Its weird... Its a black cargo helicopter, but its not hailing any signals... Whoa! The just fired something at us! Brace yourselves men! *Explosion, then alarms* They have hit one of our side engines! Mayday Mayday! Mayday Mayday! Gotta find a spot to set it down.." "Who or what is piloting this mystery helicopter, and could it be responsible for the fire?"

"Thank you." Said Jack, who then turned to Kellan and I. "The ones who shot at the fire helicopter? They are our worst enemy. However, the name is confidential. Now, I recommend we check on Eteine, he should be awake soon."

Just after he said that, I heard a voice in my head [Dom? Dom can you here me?] It sounded distinctly like Eteine!

 **How did you like it? Feel free to review, and if you want a Pokemorph in the story (Human and Pokemorph, shift at will sort of thing) Tell me the name of character, His/her Pokemon counterpart (Need girls, and no legendarys), their back-story before getting turned into a Pokemorph, and a little about themselves. Try to keep the last 2 parts in about 3 paragraphs, more is allowed but may get edited out or mentioned later in the story (For example, if your charecter is an aspiring mechanic, it may be mentioned when needed, but not straight away.) They must be between 14 and 17 years old! (Old enough to be a teenager but young enough for no job) Try to have there backstory be something where something bad happened and they are presumed dead.**

 **In addition, I am also taking requests for a name for the bad guy team.**


	4. Marshmallows and Renee!

**I don't own anything but the story and my OCs. Thanks November Red Angel!**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **[Telepathy]**

A few minutes later...

"Hello!" said Eteinne, who had appeared out of nowhere. "I don't know how, but someone told me how to teleport to you guys! Then, a mirror appeared out of nowhere, and I realized I have an amazing mustache! Oh... Wait a moment!" *Teleports out*

I look at Jack with a "what the heck" look, and he says that there is a lot of Physic pokemorphs here, they probably told him whats up.

*Teleports back* "Look guys! I have a marshmallow mustache!"

"Uuhh..." Is all we can say.

"Is he always like this? I thought Alakazam were supposed to have IQ's of like over 9000 or something? (Thank you references!)" Jack whispers to me.

"This is about the norm... guess it didn't apply to him..." I whispered back.

Suddenly, an alarm starts blaring.

"That is the new recruit alarm! Guess you are coming with me!" Said Jack.

"Paging Commander Jack! Paging Commander Jack! We got a shiny Zoroark wheeling toward room 2!"

"Shiny? This could get interesting..."

"Wait... Your comman-"

"That can wait till later!"

-P.O.V. Swap: Renee, the Shiny Zoroark-

'Surely there's a way out, there is always a way out...' Renee (Thanks November Red Angel for making me an OC!) thought. Having faked sleeping until they set her down in the room, she had noticed the changes, but disregarded them, considering them some part of torture.

*Door opens*

"If you think you will be torturing anything out of me, I will have you know..."

"Torture? No. Ask? Maybe. Help? Definitely." Jack said.

"Why would I need your help? And why are dressed like that?"

"First off, cut the 'tude. We are all in the same boat here. I assume you have heard of the game Pokemon?"

"Only my favorite game! I was leading with a shiny Zoroark."

"I want you to take a good look at yourself and consider what Pokemon you look like."

"Um... Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay okay... Sheesh... I guess I look like a Zoroark? But its... Shiny?"

"Right on the money. Now I hope you will be bit more considerate of your superiors in the future. Right now, however, please tell me what you remember before you were knocked out."

"Ugh... I guess you aren't those terrorists... It started like any other mission. My commander had heard of a new e-terrorist group, one that would rival Isis in strength. He wanted me to take out their leader at all costs. Once I had located the leader, I set out in my personal helicopter. However, as I got there, I was almost shot down, and had to make crash landing. Coming out unscathed, I went into the base to find it almost deserted."

"Almost?"

"There was a man. He looked weird, with these red and black pants, orange red shirt, and black jacket. He also looked like he had a beard of fire. Once he noticed me, he shot me with some sort of dart that burned a lot, but had no tranq in it, and proceeded to punch me in a way that it felt like it my face was on fire. I drew my pistol, but it melted in my hand. That was when I blacked out."

"Okay. Let me tell you some things before we continue. First off, the one you encountered was that organizations leaders, but it wasn't a hacker group. Second off,the building burned to the ground. We were just barely able to get you out. Third off, your boss is dead. Fourth off, all of his and your body guards died protecting him."

"No... That's... That's impossible... It... How did it happen?"

"Your headquarters was stormed by a team of our enemies. They have our same powers, our same resources, but they use it for evil. In the end, they are just a rogue part of us. Leading that team was the same man who almost killed you. If we had been a minute later, you would have been burned beyond repair, but the same reason you are like this is the same reason you are still alive."

"Why don't just take down that other group if there just a rogue faction?"

"Ever heard of M.A.D.? (Thanks history class!)"

"Yeah, It was a term used in the cold war. It meant mutually assured destruction."

"That's why we can't attack or be attacked by our enemy, they match us piece by piece, place by place. In the end, while we may not have nukes at our disposal, we don't need to. Even if we did, we heal like wolverine to conventional and for that matter most unconventional military weapons." (I love references!)

"So like, a head shot with .50 cal sniper rifle couldn't kill me?"

"It would knock you out for a few minutes, but just like wolverine you would get back up. Its a Pokemons abilities that will actually hurt you. A clean Fire Punch to the head like before you almost died may actually hurt you enough to keep you down, at least a longer time. An Aura Sphere would almost kill you, but it would be easy to heal. However, moves like said Fire Punch, which have addition harms like fire, could damage you more over time. So yes, these powers also accept type advantages."

"Why didn't you save my people if you are so indestructible?"

"M.A.D; and a little something called Isis had a dirty bomb about to be launched!"

"How did you know that?"

"We have some of the best hackers, some former military people, and because Pokemon like Rotom could get into machines before, we train them to be able to access anything and everything. Same goes for our Porygon-Z."

"..."

-P.O.V. Switch: Dom-

*Jack opens door, causing Dom, Kellan, and Eteinne to fall into the room.*

"I knew you guys were eavesdropping..." Said Jack

"Sorry! But we promise we won't tell anyone!" I said

"Yeah! Promise!" Said Kellan.

"Om nom nom... marshmallow mustache..." said Eteinne.

"Is he always like that?" said Renee.

"You get used to it after a while." I replied.

*Different alarm starts blaring*

"What does this one mean?" I said.

"Chow time! Last one to the mess hall is a rotten Exeggcute!"

 **How did you like it? Feel free to review, and if you want a Pokemorph in the story (Human and Pokemorph, shift at will sort of thing) Tell me the name of character, His/her Pokemon counterpart (Need girls, and no legendarys), their back-story before becoming a morph, and a little about themselves. Try to keep the last 2 parts in about 3 paragraphs, more is allowed but may get edited out or mentioned later in the story (For example, if your charecter is an aspiring mechanic, it may be mentioned when needed, but not straight away.) They must be between 14 and 17 years old! (Old enough to be a teenager but young enough for no job) Try to have there backstory be something where something bad happened and they are presumed dead.**


	5. Lunch time and Minecraft

Before we begin:

If I offended anyone last chapter I am sorry. I needed an example of what the Pokemon Special Forces does, and needed a reason they were unable to help Renee's coworkers. The first thing to come to mind that was recent was Isis. So... yeah... sorry... In addition, I don't own Groot, just my version of it.

On to the story!

The mess hall was packed! After I got my food (A big slice of pizza with BBQ chicken cubes on it. Yum!) I looked for a table. After wondering around for like 5 minutes, some other Pokemorphs invited me to their table. Since I was always a bit socially awkward, I simply sat down and started eating. Then, the others started asking questions.

"Whats your name friend?"

"..."

"Look man, were all kinda the outcasts here. We saw you wondering a bit dazed, and assumed the same of you. If you want to just keep eating, we are cool with that, just thought you would want some friends, especially early on."

"...Sorry... Just not used to it. People usually just invite me to there table to make fun of me. Wherever I go its like my past schooling haunts me..." I replied. "My name is Dom, and thanks a ton."

"No problems. I'm Dave the Galvantula, that's Fred the Infernape, and there's Groot the Trevanent."

"I say "I am Groot!" one time people! ONE TIME!"

"But you never correct us do you?"

"..."

"Anyways... You said something about being haunted by something?"

"You guys promise not to tell anyone?"

"Kinda hard with mind readers, but yeah."

"Okay. Well, I've got mental issues. I have trouble channeling anger, and sometimes I just explode. At my first school, that sort of stuff was the norm. Its also where some of my awkwardness comes from. But when I went to public school, that changed. I had transferred in the middle of the year, and not known half of what they were teaching me. The other half I was amazing at. So, half the time I looked like a know-it-all and the other half a kid with no brain. I ended up having science class with someone that was out to get me. The person would continuously pick on me, quiet enough that the teacher wouldn't here me but loud enough for me to here. One day, I just snapped. Luckily for her..."

"Her?"

"Lets just say bullying isn't sexist. Anyways, I had a shred of self control left, so I didn't hit her. But I did scream. Loudly. Like, half-the-school-herd-it loud. The other half had a name and face that night thanks to the beauties of texting, Twitter, and Facebook. Nobody looked at me the same again."

"Dude! That is nothing. I once walked the wrong way when trying to get to school. I eventually had to get picked up by the Principal. Then, it happened again. For like the next quarter. Needless to say the principle was pretty surprised when I finally got it right. At least your tormentor was asking for it!" replied Fred.

"Wow. Okay. That actually makes me feel a lot better. Thanks! But anyways, part of the reason I lasted so long was the thought of creaming the Elite 4/Champion on the way home from school. Anger management 101: beat up something to relieve stress. In addition, its satisfying to watch your Pokemon do the victory parade thing at the very end. One of my favorite plays was to use the move Powder on Malva's Pokemon. I had bug typing, so she would always go for the fire move, taking a 1/4 of her health. I always laughed a bit."

"Okay enough about differences. What about video games? You know, other then mainstream Pokemon..." Said Groot.

"Well, to name a few, Dragon Quest 9, all of the ranger games, Minecraft, Don't Starve, bit of Bioshock Infinite, some Homeworld... A lot of stuff really. Oh, and I rented a Minecraft server."

"REALLY!"

"Sheesh... yeah, but I have no idea how its gonna keep running... its like $100 a year... Not to mention I'm technically dead... the service was probably canceled..."

"Aw..."

"But... I do know how to make one from scratch..."

"YEAH!"

"But I would need a fairly strong computer, and if the majority of the people here are going to be on it, its gonna require a fair bit of maintenance. If its a recent desktop, most of its resources will be put towards it, sparing just enough for like one mod."

"Hmm... what about if you taught everyone how to make one? Weekends is just sort of hang-out time, and everyone has a computer." Said Dave.

"I would say just do LAN servers, but those are horridly unreliable. Yeah, I guess I could do something like that. Ugh... Now my pizza is cold..."

"Let me help you with that." Said Fred, who proceeded to make a small ember and hold my pizza over it for a few seconds.

"Thanks! When will I learn to do moves?"

"Well, after lunch is classes, but everyone is in a different skill level. You and everyone else that came today will get tested, then put in your classes." Groot replied.

"Cool... Cool..."

-P.O.V. Swap: Kellan-

"You just had to get a stack of marshmallow cookies didn't you?" Said Kellan

"Yep!" Replied Eteinne. Presently, they were trying to find a table, but were having no luck.

"Look! Here! FINALLY!"

"OMNOMNOM!"

"You said it... you said it..."

Just as they finish eating, another alarm sounds.


	6. The Test

'What does this one mean?' Kellan thought. Almost in answer, a P.A. system blared:

"ALL FIRST DAYS STAY IN THE CAFETERIA FOR TESTING ALL FIRST DAYS STAY IN THE CAFETERIA FOR TESTING THANK YOU!" (In the cranky school announcer voice. Yeah. THAT one.)

-3ish minutes later, after everyone else cleared out-

-P.O.V. Swap: Dom-

"Okay everyone, here's the deal. I want you to pick a move, ANY move that could be used by your Pokemon, and use it on those dummies over there. *points in general direction of a group of dummies* Any questions?" said Jack.

"How exactly will we do that again?" Etteine said. (I just realized while writing this chapter that I've been writing his name wrong, and I REALLY don't want to go back through the rest of my chapters and fix it.)

"Imagine yourself using the move. For example, imagine your fist cloaked in fire."

"I'll go." said Renee, who proceeded to Shadow Claw a dummy in half.

"WOW! MY TURN!" said Etteine, who then used Physic to pick up marshmallow and put it in his mouth.

"Doesn't count..." said Jack.

"Fine..." Said Etteine, who proceeded to pick up one of the half dummies using Physic and crash it into a group of them.

"Let me try something..." said Kellan, who proceeded to Flame Charge into one of the dummies and burn it.

"Guess that leaves me..." I said, and I proceeded to use Shadow Sneak.

'This is so cool!' I thought as my body became cloaked in shadows and I proceeded to move silently across the room and punch a dummy a few times, causing it to eventually fly back on the 3rd or so blow. 'Its just like the move! Not all that powerful, but it keeps you hidden in till you hit the opponent!'

"Nice Job, all of you end up in Rank II classes!" announced Jack.

"WOOHOO! Wait... what does that mean?" replied Kellan.

"It means you can use moves. Those that can't use moves end up in Rank I, and the highest you can get right off the bat is Rank II. So don't celebrate to much."

"Oh..." we replied.

"Well, here are your schedules!"

'I wonder what my schedule looks like...'

Schedule

Period 1 Training

Period 2 Social Studies

Period 3 Science

Period 4 Study Hall

Period 5 Lunch

Period 6 Language Arts

Period 7 Training

Period 8 Math

"So wait... THIS IS LIKE SCHOOL!" Kellan yelled.

"Well, for the most part. Legally, you still have to learn, even in a scenario like this. However, instead of gym and electives, you train, so that's a plus. Oh, and the weekend is off anyways. On those days you can train, play games, explore the island, etc."

"So... we are on an island? Where exactly?" said Renee.

"I've said too much..."

"You haven't said enough!"


	7. I am so sorry

Okay. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I really want to get on that, but the thing is, I just am not really liking how I wrote this story anymore. Too many plotholes, to many added things that are now getting in the way… etc. etc. I am however, going to be rewriting this from the ground up, with less filler, less plot holes, different characters, etc. etc. However, there may come a time when I come back to this. So don't give up on this just yet. Just think of it as a highly unpredictable hiatus. I am really and truly sorry about this, and thank you to November Red Angel for helping me with characters.

Signing off for now,

Doms3PugsLikesPokemon


	8. Everything Wrong With: Chapter 1

So, because I have nothing better to do, I am going to go through this story, and go Cinema Sins on it. Welcome to FF Sins. Sin comments will be in brackets. Enjoy.

One day while camping in the woods, kids are abducted and sent to a top secret research facility. After a few strange things happen, they wish there lives would be normal, but will they ever be normal again? [The camping is mentioned for like a second before everything goes downhill. +1]

Welcome back to my first ever story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Telepathy]

"Wow, this is great!" Said one of my friends, Eteinne. [I recently learned this is the wrong spelling. +1 for each one of these misspellings.] (If you can't pronounce it, its said a-t-n) [I thought this needed to be clarified +1]

"Agreed." My other friend, Kellan, said. "This is one of the better views I've seen in a while."

"Guys, we need to be heading back. Its getting dark, and there are wolves in these woods" [Obvious plot advancement is obvious plot advancement. +1] I said.

"Aw!" Said Eteinne, who quickly perked up at the mention of marshmallows. [Marshmallows becomes the only reason he is funny. I was going make him say "I am Etienne. You stole my marshmallows. Prepare to die." with him picking up and smashing some bad guy into the ground with telepathic powers. +1]

Me and 2 of my best buddies [The power of five year olds is strong with me +3] were on a Boy Scout [BSA. +1] trip to Camp Whiting [This is an actual camp when spelled correctly. +1 for spelling], in CT [Shortening. +1]. While it was lesser known, it was great for small-medium troops [Outside of BSA you would have no idea what this means. I think. +.5] like mine, because it had 2 lean-tos and a cabin for the adults. We had gotten permission earlier to hike up to the peak [Except this wouldn't happen without an adult going with us. +2], and had just gotten there. Kellan had been in scouts for a while, but Eteinne was a newb [Gamer terminology. +1]in comparison, and this was his first trip.

-A few minutes later-

"Do any of you smell something?" Kellan said. [Insert fart joke. Wait, I didn't? +5]

"Now that you mention it, I do..." Eteinne said.

"It smells like something is burning!" I replied. "And not the cheerful campfire kind of burning! Come on!" [How can I tell the difference? Plot. That's how. +1]

We quickened our pace. As we finally reached camp, we saw it was engulfed in flames!

"That's one big bonfire" [Stupid joke is stupid. +1] Said Eteinne. "Wait... does this mean no marshmallows?"

Seeing some of the nearby trees catch fire, I told everyone we have to move now. "There's a clearing where someone could get us, and I have my flare [Plot! +1] and fire starters" I said as well. As we were moving, we heard a few helicopters. I lit the flare, and we made it the clearing. A few minutes later, one of the helicopters dropped down. The chopper itself was a big one, probably a cargo transport. 'Getting anything in the sky to help eh?' [What I was trying to convey was that everything available was trying to help in this incident. Because of poor wording, +2]I thought as the door opened, and a person who I never thought I would see in a million years stepped out: My recently pronounced dead friend who had been missing for 6 months, after an avalanche broke his car to smithereens in north Alaska. [Plot! +1] His name is Jack. I was about to ask what happened, when I noticed his strange attire. He had this weird flower shaped hat, green clothes, and what looked like a vine whip attached to his belt. His skin had a greenish hue to it as well. [Because I couldn't think of anything at the time, he was a Venusaur, If you couldn't already tell. +1] The only words to escape my mouth were "Why are you dressed like that?" Before he threw something that looked like the bile bombs from L4D2. (Yes I brought L4D2 into this. If you don't like it, leave, there's more references coming concerning other things.)[I thought that I needed to type that. +1] Before we could move, the canister exploded and sprayed this weird goo all over us. Upon touching us, it started to expand. Looking around, I saw that Kellan and Eteinne had some on them as well. As it reached my face, I blacked out.

-P.O.V. Switch: Jack-

'This part is always messy.' Thought Jack, the Commander of the Pokemorph special forces. 'The guys at intel told me I would seeing some old friends, but didn't tell me exactly who… [I really don't like this part. +5]

Sin total: 40 (if my math is correct)

Sentence: Doing the rest of these...


End file.
